


153 Years I've Loved You

by Daerwyn



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Italy, secret, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella, unable to tell her secret, leaves Edward and returns to Mystic Falls, where she meets her past time love, her only true love, Damon Salvatore. When Bella confronts him, she gives the ultimate sacrifice - her life - in hopes he can break his daze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.

The keys jingled in the dark haired woman's hand. She wondered, briefly, if the others were out hunting, as she couldn't see the cars in the garage, but the thought escaped her as she used her own key to unlock the front door. Empty. "Hello?" Bella Swan called out, nearly tripping over the threshold of the door, but her hands gripped the doorway to steady herself, a brief flash of annoyance frittering across her features.

She heard no movement in the house, however, and took the silence as an answer - no one was home. Her tennis shoes echoed across the dark wood floored room and she glanced around, wondering how the house could seem so different with the people gone. Her fingers trailed across the spines of the old books she'd never dare touch with the Cullen's home. She reached the stop of the stairs, hardly realizing where her travels had taken her, and was at the door of Carlisle's study. Pausing, to hear if they would be nearby, she pushed the door open and walked slowly inside.

The first thing that caught her attention was the sudden breath of Carlisle's scent, mixed with another that was not from the family's. Bella swallowed once, her form not tensing as she slowly walked towards the book shelf. "I didn't think you'd find me," she said calmly, her eyes not even glancing at the person that was waiting for her. Her fingers grasped a volume of Grey's Anatomy, obviously a first edition, and she carefully opened up the cover, staring at the contents.

"I almost didn't think I would, either."

Her eyes not reading, she flipped a page. "I trust you want a favor done, as usual."

"You predict me too well," the man said, stepping into the sunlight. Only then did Bella's eyes flicker up to the man, taking in his black robes. The young man couldn't have been any older than sixteen, his dark black eyes trained on her figure as she stepped away from the shelf and towards the desk, sitting daintily in the chair she had seen no one but Carlisle use. He was a pale teen, his skin nearly as white as the paint on the door.

"So, what is it you want?" Bella asked, her eyes going back to the book in feigned interest. "What is it they want?"

"There are a few vampires," he began tensely. "Not like my kind."

Bella glanced up at this, the book snapping closed with a single motion and she returned it swiftly. Bella stepped around the desk, her eyes zeroing in on his own to see if he was lying. "Who?"

"We do not know," he admitted.

"When, Alec?"

Alec hesitated, his eyes flickering away in uncertainty. "We do not know. Recently. There have been a spike of missing and dead people reported-"

"Where?" Perhaps he could answer at least one question for her.

Alec swallowed a lump of venom, though he had no need to. He blinked, his eyes far from her, and said with a wince, "Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Bella rocked back on her heels, knowing she should have expected it if they personally delivered the message to her, and didn't wait for her to return. Bella stared at him a moment, "They want me to leave today?"

"You need to break ties with the Cullens without making them suspicious."

"They will see this, will they not?" Bella asked him as if he was stupid. "The future seer can see this..." Bella rolled her eyes. "Alec, how will it be not suspicious if they know what the meaning of this is?"

Alec smirked, "There's a reason that Broghan's being used for this."

Bella laughed suddenly. "Oh, I forget the wonders of your kind." Bella approached him, then, touching his face gently. She felt nothing about him, nor did she feel anything in the room. "Tell Broghan, when you return, to make it so I know he's there. I can only smell your scent-"

"Use your common sense," Alec chided. "Why would I arrive and risk the Cullens knowing I was here."

He had a valid point and Bella grumbled, patting his cheek twice before stepping away. "Then leave. I'll report to Virginia once I deal with the Cullen problem."

Just as she blinked, Alec disappeared. His scent was gone as well. Bella found herself to be still holding the Grey's Anatomy book, her body not having moved an inch since she arrived to the study, and no intruder visible. She was silent, listening around, and heard the approaching steps of the Cullens. She quickly shut the book and replaced it, sweeping from the room quietly and heading downstairs to the living room. Just as she sat down, the door opened and Edward strode through.

"Hello," Bella greeted.

"Love, what are you doing here?"

"You said I could come over any time," she reminded him. She jingled her keys, which contained the Cullen's house key. "I have a key. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

Edward tousled his copper hair and took a seat beside Bella. "What's this about?" Her gaze traveled to Jasper when he walked in, talking in his Southern Drawl to his wife as he explained a military tactic about the Civil War. Bella's own memories flashed before her eyes as she thought.

"Bella, darlin', what are you thinkin' about?" Bella looked up at Jasper, to see that he was stopped on the first of the stairs, looking as though he was conflicted.

"Oh, just... my mom in Florida," she made up quickly. "She called me a few days ago, asking when I'd visit-"

"You just had a lot of pride and adoration coming off of you," Jasper interrupted. "Nearly knocked me over."

"Oh," Bella said, shrugging. "I didn't really think I did... That's odd."

Odd, since she lied about it, but Jasper just nodded. "Right."

She waited until they were up the stairs before she glanced at Edward, who was waiting expectantly, "Edward... I think I need to go visit my mom for a little while... Before the whole wedding thing. I just feel so rushed and confused and... I need some me time to grow-"

"Cold feet?" he guessed wryly.

Bella knew this wasn't going to go well. She continued, though, like she wasn't deterred. "Well, no. I just... I want to make sure I'm not jumping head first into this, is all."

"Getting married this young is normal, Bella, from when I'm from. You're supposed to jump head first into this-"

"Edward," Bella said gently. It was normal in her time as well, but marriage was such a sore subject. "I don't want to marry you at eighteen. It's not normal for this time. It's 2007, not 1917. The Spanish flu isn't rampant. It's the bird flu and... It's not when you were young."

Edward sighed, "You said you'd marry me."

"I said I would marry you if I was changed... I never said I wanted to marry you just to marry you."

"You don't want to get married, then."

"No," Bella answered immediately, even though he didn't say it as though it was a question. "So, I bought a flight to Florida to visit my mom, and I'm just going to talk to her about it. I don't know when I'll be back, if I'll be back, but-"

"Bella, this isn't necessary," Edward said at once. "Quit this foolishness."

"It's very necessary," Bella said carefully. "For me. I need to do this, Edward. I'm sorry."

She rose, moving towards the front door, but Edward was in front of her, kissing her with much force. If she was human, she'd have no front teeth. She pushed Edward off of her, with more force than she intended, and he stumbled. "What was that?" he demanded, surprised.

She shook her head, panicking. "I need to go to Florida."

 

 

I kept all of my dresses of the days back then in my manor that my father left to me in his will. Annabelle had changed me right before she left, and I stayed in the house for a few years after the Salvatore brothers mysterious death, then I had to leave, but I came back every so often, or someone from the Volturi would come after the years passed. I sighed, breathing in the scent of my home. The only home I had ever had. I came here once every year, so people would know that it is lived in.

I took a quick shower and cleaned before opening the windows. I looked at the golden crystal on my neck, and my golden ring. Annabelle had some made for me when I was human, just in case one should disappear. I looked outside and saw a familiar person, but I couldn't figure it out who it was. I walked outside to check the mail and I recognized the person as sooner then the person recognized me. The person gasped as he realized who I was, tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Isabelle?" He asked, uncertain.

"Damon!" I cried, happily. "I thought you were dead!"

"You as well. Katherine changed me and Stefan."

I sighed, "Ah, Katherine. How is she?" My tone was sour and I was suddenly interested in the post. I wouldn't cry, I would not will myself to cry.

"Dead."

I shrugged, "She got what she deserved. How are you fairing?"

He looked at me, "Trying to kill Stefan and his human pet. What about you?"

I smiled, "Scared a little boys heart out, Annabelle changed me, and I had a temporary family. Nothing too much has happened. Well, if you want to go grieve over Katherine, don't let me be in the way. Bye, Mr. Salvatore."

I walked past him, my mail in my hands, to my house.

"Belle!" He said, right behind me. I walked into my home.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around. He couldn't come in because he wasn't invited.

"Let me in."

I shook my head, "No, because after I spent 150 years loving you, you will get a taste of what it feels like to be dumped to the side!"

I slammed the door in his face and sorted through my mail. There was a letter from the Salvatore house.

Bella,

 

Your scent is still in town every so often, so you must come here often.

 

I'm sorry for the way Katherine made me forget you, but I can't love you. I just want you to know that you will always be in my heart, but I can't return the love I know you still feel for me. So, if you are alive still, please do not write back. Just know that I want you to give me up.

 

Damon

I thrust the letter into the fire and I looked up to see Damon looking through the window.

"Love? I wish I could call it love now! You screwed this one up big. Katherine and I, you haven't seen a war until you see that," I said to him.

He growled and his eyes got dark.

"I love you, Damon! I've loved you for 153 years exactly to this day! All you have ever cared about what Katherine Pierce. 'Oh, Belle, have you seen Katherine?' 'Did you see how beautiful Katherine was?' 'Did you talk to Katherine?' I won't be your little toy any longer! I should have gone to Annabelle before you changed. That would have been the right thing to do. Maybe I could make you love me again."

I turned around and opened my trunk of my dresses. "This one was your favorite! This one was the one you met me in! This one was the one you said I love you in! This one is the one we first kissed in! Damon, this one was where we broke-" I stopped throwing the dresses around and picked up the last cival war era gown. "This one was the night where you told me you loved Katherine." I picked up the honey colored dress and walked to the window. I opened it and Damon looked at me.

"You kept it?" He asked.

I looked at him coldly, "I kept everything I had of us. I should have given it away, but I couldn't." I dropped the dress and my feet and picked up a lit candle. "But, I will now."

I bent down and lit the dress on fire. I watched as my dress burnt to a crisp. I looked at Damon.

"Belle, you shouldn't."

I shook my head, "You moved on, and I tried. I couldn't. Whenever I kissed someone, I thought of you. Whenever I saw a raven or an animal that was wild like you were, I thought of you. Damon, I couldn't forget you. I was terrified to remember, but I was banned from forgetting."

I sat on my sofa when the dress was just a pile of ashes, and I had my back to Damon.

"Belle, you know how it was. I loved her!"

I shook my head, "She made you love her. She compelled you to love her Damon. You don't just see her one day after we spend three years together, and say you love her. It doesn't work that way. She compelled you."

"No, she didn't! She would never!"

"And she compelled Stefan at the same time! If she loved you, she wouldn't have been with Stefan too! If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have begged Annabelle to change me." I looked up, tears falling down my cheeks. "I begged her, and I only did it for you. I should end my life right now."

I walked to my door and opened it. "I can't believe I didn't do this sooner. You are welcome in my house, Damon."

I took a step into the sun and pulled my necklace and ring off. I felt burning, and then I felt myself floating. Soon, I passed out and I didn't see anything, feel anything, or hear anything. Darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to my door and opened it. "I can't believe I didn't do this sooner. You are welcome in my house, Damon."

I took a step into the sun and pulled my necklace and ring off. I felt burning, and then I felt myself floating.  
Soon, I passed out and I didn't see anything, feel anything, or hear anything. Darkness consumed me.

I opened my eyes when the burning stopped and saw my home, only I wasn't in my home, I was watching what was going on - as if I was on the ceiling.

"Bella!" Damon cried, running over to me. I saw my limp body lay in the doorway, the flesh of my skin black and charred. I was still smoking. I was going to turn to ashes soon.

Damon ran into my house, found a blanket and covered my charred body with it. I watched as Damon picked up my ring from beside my head and place it on my hand, on my ring finger.

The burning stopped, but that didn't change the way I looked.

"Bella," Damon murmured.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't seem to hear me. "I"m so sorry," He whispered. "I never knew. I just loved Katherine so much when we first met, that I didn't know. She made me forget all about you after a week. I'm sorry."  
I wanted desperately to tell him I forgave him, but whatever words I uttered, he didn't hear. I watched until sunset, where then he lifted the blanket and pulled my body inside.

For three days, I watched as he stayed with me, waiting for me to heal and get better. He brought a human on the fourth.

"Right this way, darling," Damon murmured to her. He led her to my body, and compelled her to believe that it was nothing.

Damon took a bite of her and held her head, the neck bleeding badly, above my mouth. The blood entered and I could taste it as if I was there.

I felt as though I was sucked into my body. One moment I was observing from the ceiling, the next I was in my body, the darkness still controling me.

"It's working," I heard Damon mutter. The blood flow stopped and there was a thump as the girls body fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and flew up.

"Why did you save me?" I growled. "You should have left me to die," I shook my head. "And then I wouldn't have to live with myself for the rest of my life."

"You'll try it again," Damon said.

I nodded, "Whenever I get a chance."

He looked pained. "Then I'll have to stay with you every second."

"You'll have to sleep eventually," I said, turning and walking toward the door. "Is your brother in town? Stefan?"

"You mean St. Stefan? Yes. At the boarding house."

I ran off as fast as I could go to the boarding house. I was healing, I looked at my arm and saw that I looked fine. I jumped up to where I remembered Stefan's room to be and saw that he was talking to some girl with brown hair.

"Dear, I don't think Damon will let you-"

"Hello, dear Stefan. Long time no see. I ran into Damon a few minutes ago. Nasty little habits he causes."

"Isabelle!" Stefan breathed.

The girl that Stafan was talking to spun around and I choked and took a step back. "Katherine!"

"NO!" Katherine said. "I'm not Katherine."

"Look just like her. Still toying around with the Salvatore brothers? Weren't satisfied that you took Damon from me?"

"My name is Elena Gilbert. I am not a vampire, I'm human."

I looked at Stefan. "You sure know how to pick the ladies. You have the same taste as your brother. Anyone that is similar to Katherine, huh?"

"I don't have anything Damon has. Katherine made him forget about you. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't my fault."

I stared at Elena. "Stay away from Damon. He may not want me anymore, but I'll be damned if you have him under your spell as well."

"I don't want Damon. He is the most selfish, rude, arrogant, boy I've ever met."

"He's-" I broke off. "Just stay away from me and we won't have any blood spilt."

I turned and jumped out the window, but I had to say something. "Good luck, Stefan. She may be a heartbreaker as well."

I took off for the woods, but I heard Elena say, "She's a vampire as well? She was with Damon?"

I froze and listened. "Yes," Stefan said. "Her and Damon were going to get married, when they were both human, and then Katherine came to town. She compelled Damon and I to love her. Bella was so heartbroken. She begged Annabelle, Katherine's friend, to change her as soon as Katherine disappeared and Damon changed. By the time Annabelle agreed, Damon forgot about Bella and left town. Bella was heartbroken, and stayed in her house all day for five years. I kept trying to get in, but her sister still lived there and wouldn't let me in the hosue. Eventually, Bella left, only to find out that Damon never came back for her. She comes back every year to see if there is some sign that our deaths were fake. You see, the story was that we died, and Bella believed it in some sense, or Damon and I were locked in the tomb. I'm guessing he sent that letter that he's had for 145 years, and she ran into him. She looked like she was still healing, so she probably did something drastic."

I turned and sat down on the rock next to the farmhouse. "And he doesn't even know the half of it. Stefan, if you're listening, listen well. Katherine came to town the night before our wedding. The day of my wedding, I find out that the love of my life loves someone else. I was catatonic. And then, when Annabelle changes me, I find out Damon died. I didn't even know he was a vampire until I saw him. I knew you were alive, but that was because Katherine fancied you best. I begged Sarah to not let you in, and she obeyed. But then, you left town as well. How was I supposed to know if Damon still loved me? He doesn't. That's what the letter said, and I never got a chance to follow him. I've never seen any of you since that day. You may have Elena now, but she will fall for Damon, and then things will start getting ugly.

"Katherine is alive, Stefan. She knows where the Salvatore brothers are at all times, yet she can't seem to come for you. So much for love. Love is a hurtful emotion. You take the risk, and then you get crushed. Well, I hope you and Elena turn out well, because when she begs to be changed, you'll be the one to resist her, and then she'll know what its like."

I shook my head and stood up. "This is the last time that Isabelle Futicelli will see Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, and Katherine Pierce, under the circumstance of just running into them. If you have a purpose, by all means, call me.

I turned around and my eyes widened, but I quickly recovered. "Ah, Damon, what a pleasant surprise."

"So, what you said, Katherine is alive?"

"That seems to be the only part you heard, huh? Yes, she's alive. I ran into her in Chicago fifteen years ago. She asked me if I heard of you two, and I told her that Stefan was in Italy, but I didn't know if you were alive. Want to know where Katherine is now?"

He looked at me, "Yes."

I shook my head, "Your dispicable. I don't know where she is now. She isn't the best person to run into, especially when it comes to me."

I turned and made my way through the woods again. I reached my home and realized that Damon could come in.

"Do not come into my house, Damon."

"Too late," he said as he sat on my couch. "Have any tea?"

"Go fuck yourself, Damon," I said as I took my shoes off.

"Already did," he replied.

"Listen. Katherine's alive. Why don't you go and find her? I'm sure you want to."

"Trust me, I do. But, I promised to make sure you don't try to off yourself again. I always keep my word."

"Not always," I muttered. I thought about the wedding that never happened. When he proposed, he promised to always love me. No matter what.

Damon was in front of me in a flash. "I screwed up. Katherine messed with my mind. What if we start over?"

I looked at him closely. "So you can dream about Katherine or - or Elena all day? No."

"You met Elena?" He asked.

"Yeah, and your idiot of a brother told her my life story. Wallowed in misery for five years. whoop-de-do! No, I won't be a pet anymore! That's why I came back to this hell hole."

"Who broke your heart?" He asked, up in my face.

"You did, Damon! The day of our wedding! Then, I go and try to be normal and the only guy I let in enough won't even change me into a vampire, he didn't know I was one then, because he doesn't want to live forever with me! I can't just let someone in, knowing they want someone else! Damon, I'm not that stupid. I might as well just go ahead and invite the girl that took you away from me into OUR house. Remember that, Damon? This was the house you lived with me in, when we were engaged. My families house because your father-"

"Don't!" Damon cut me off. "Don't say it."

"He beat you, he yelled at you, he did everything imaginable except rape you! I remember when you were locked in the wine celler for a week because you quit the confederacy! I never invited Katherine in because I wasn't stupid." There, I said it.

He looked away, sheepishly.

My heart stopped and I took a step back. "You didn't!" I whispered.

"She compelled me to! I swear!"

I shook my head and let the tears fall. "In my own home! In our home, Damon! How could you?"

I ran to my closet, packed all my things, and went back to the living room. "When Katherine comes for you, don't you dare refuse, because you have nothing left with me."

I threw my bags into my Porche that I bought a few years ago and retrieved my keys from on top of the wheel. I started the car and backed up.

"Bella, where are you going?" Damon asked,

"Away from you Damon. I love you, I still do, but my heart is broken. I can't be with you, knowing you want someone else. I can't even be in my home, of which I've had forever, because you and Katherine slept together in there! I can't believe you invited her in, I can't believe anything anymore. I might as well go back with Edward, or maybe I should just go to the Volturi?"

I hit the gas and my car lurched back. Damon grabbed my door, holding it still.

"You aren't going anywhere until I hear about what happened."

"What do you want to know? Ask Stefan. He knows enough for it to be told as if by me. Let go of my car!"

Damon let go and watched me leave. I saw him follow me as I drove past the boarding house, but he turned there and went in while I continued on to New York.

DAMON'S POV:

I followed her to the boarding house and went to Saint Stefan, ignoring Elena.

"I want you to tell me everything, and I mean everything, about Bella, after we changed!" I said, picking him up by his collar.

He looked at me. Why?

I replayed the conversation I had with Bella and Stefan smiled. "You still love her?"

I shook my head. "I- I love Katherine."

Stefan sighed. "You are such a fool."

"Isabelle Futicelli, born in 1845, was a beautiful girl. . ."

 

When she first laid eyes on Damon Salvatore, she fell in love instantly. She was fourteen Damon asked her out and they started dating. When Isabelle was nineteen, Damon asked to marry her. She accepted. On the day before the wedding, Katherine, Pearl, and Annabelle came to town. Isabelle was twenty on her wedding day. She woke up in the morning and found Damon there.

 

"I believe," she said, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, Mr. Salvatore."

 

She saw Damon's grave expression and she feared the worst. And the worst shall come.

 

He said, "Isabelle, we have to cancel the wedding."

 

"Whatever happened? Is mother sick?" Bella panicked. "Or is it Sarah! Oh, dear, she was always one to get sick at the worst times."

 

"Bella, I can't marry you," Damon said, seriously and without any hint of play. "I've met another women."

 

Bella sat up in her bed and looked at him, "You've... found another woman?"

 

"Her name is Katherine Pierce. She is beautiful, intelligent, and very quick."

 

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away from him. "Why?"

 

"Because as soon as I saw her, I knew she was the one," Damon replied.

 

Bella got up and walked out of the room. She went to the local library and met Annabelle.

 

"Dear, whatever has happened to you? You look so troubled! Surely you are getting married today?" Annabelle said.

 

"Excuse me, I don't believe I've met you before. My name is Isabelle."

 

"Annabelle. I am visiting."

 

"Yes, I am supposed to be getting married today, but the groom is with another woman."

 

"Oh, dear," Annabelle said. "Who may this one be?"

 

"Damon Salvatore," She said, ashamed.

 

Annabelle's eyes widened. "And who is the other woman?"

 

"He said her name was Katherine Pierce," Bella said miserably. She pulled out a book from the shelf and looked at Annabelle. "I'm sorry, but I must be going. It was wonderful talking to you."

 

"Wait!" Annabelle cried. She grabbed Bella's arm. "I'm sorry for your troubles."

 

Bella nodded and continued. She paid for her book and walked to her home. She told her family of the news and Damon and I's dad. She saw me in her door and she stopped. "Mr. Salvatore. What is it I can offer you today?"

 

"Ms. Futicelli, I came here as a service to Damon. He requests to make ammends."

 

She shook her head. "He called off the wedding, Stefan. There is nothing he can do as long as he is with this Katherine woman."

 

I looked at her and frowned, "Miss, he is not with Katherine. For I am."

 

She shook her head, "No, he told me personally. Her name is Katherine Pierce."

 

I left without another word and confronted Katherine. Annabelle showed up to Bella's house and talked to her about Damon and Katherine.

 

"I am an insider. Katherine and I were best of friends, but when I heard what she did to you, I cut off my connections to her. She is with both Salvatore brothers. It is dangerous."

 

"Why? Why would that be dangerous?" Bella said.

 

"For vampires, it is very dangerous for her. She can get caught and we all will be trapped here in this tiny town."

 

"For dear," Bella said, "Vampires are only of fiction."

 

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a vampire? And that Katherine plans on changing the Salvatore brothers?"

 

She shook her head, "No, for I do not believe in fairy tales."

 

"Yet you read them," Annabelle remarked, thinking about earlier that day.

 

"Because they make good laughs and cries, not because I believe them!"

 

"What if I could prove it?" Annabelle asked.

 

"I would say to prove it, yet I would not believe you otherwise."

 

"Please, do not scream," Annabelle cautioned. "I need you to draw blood."

 

Bella, doubtful, sliced her palm with her letter opener. Annabelle's eyes grew dark and she pulled Bella's hand to her mouth. She started to suck the blood and Bella gave a startled gasp. Annabelle released Bella and apologized.

 

"I am so terribly sorry. I never thought I would take so much."

 

"You are a vampire?" Bella confirmed.

 

"Yes, and Katherine and my mother are as well. Katherine wants to change the Salvatore brothers."  
Three months passed, where Annabelle and Bella would meet and discuss things that troubled them and they would help eachother out. Then on the last night of the third month, the Salvatore brothers died, as well as Katherine and Pearl were suppossedly entombed.

 

Bella went to Annabelle's house and knocked on the door. "Annabelle, it's Isabelle!" She said.

A new voice took over. "I sat outside the door for two seconds and then Annabelle answered.

 

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

 

"Who changed?"

 

"As far as I know, both."

 

"Annabelle, you have to change me!" I begged. "I can find Damon, and maybe we can get back together?"

 

"Bella, you have to give up your entire family."

 

I nodded, "I know. I'll take that risk, as long as I can have Damon again."

 

"I don't even know if he made it, Bella."

 

"I don't care. I can deal with myself later, if I can't find him. Annabelle, please."

 

She smiled. "You are my best friend, so of course I can't refuse you. You have to drink my blood and I have to drink yours. Then I have to kill you and you will come back. You need to feed on a human for it to be complete."

 

I nodded and handed her my wrist. "Eat away."

 

Annabelle laughed and sunk her teeth into my wrist. Then she handed me her wrist, a cut on it. "Drink it."  
I bit down and drank her blood. The transfer lasted four minutes before she pulled away. "I have to kill you, you know."

 

"I don't care. Do what you have to."

 

She grabbed my neck and snapped it. I woke up three minutes later and my senses were on overdrive. My head was killing me.

 

"Does the migrane get better?"

 

Annabelle nodded. "Once you feed frequently, you will be able to use Power."

 

"Thank you so much, Annabelle. How will I ever be able to repay you?"

 

"When the time comes, I'll let you know."

 

I followed her and fed on my first human. Then Stefan visits my home, asking for entrance. I deny it and instruct my sister to do so as well. He never told me Damon was alive, he just asked if he could come in. Then my sister died from illness, Stefan was allowed to come in, but never did. I hired a slave and had her live there, to make sure that no one would come in unless invited, but the damage was already done. Katherine was allowed in, because Damon invited her in while we were human."

Bella looked at me, "Thanks for that. I stayed in the house for five years, mourning your 'death', and I didn't even know that the one person I hated most was allowed into my home. Annabelle visited sometimes, but hardly stayed. After a while, she left town. I heard from her a few days ago, but it wasn't much. Then, I met a coven of vampires in Washington. They weren't like us. They didn't have to sleep, they could drink from animals and be just as strong, and they sparkled in the sun, they didn't even need rings! I started to date their son, Edward. Oh, what a mistake that was. Nearly killed three times within a year. Then, he wouldn't even save me from death, if I could die, because he doesn't want to risk my soul! I left him, like you left me. Only, I left him with more questions than I got answers for. He never knew I was a vampire. He thought I was a human. I flew to Italy and met up with my family. They sent me here to find out who the three rogue vampires were, and if I knew them. Turns out I did. I knew two of the three, but I don't know the third, or I don't know if I don't know them."

"You came back," I said.

She held up her cell phone. "It fell out of my pocket when I met the Katherine-look-alike. I came back for it, but I'll be leaving now."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you, Damon." she said, darkly. "Away from you. Feel free to live in my home, because I'm sure Katherine is going to love it. Your ex-lovers home. Perfect for her, huh?"

She turned and jumped out the window. "And don't you dare follow!" She yelled back.

I looked at Stefan, "What did I do?"

"Everything," he muttered before turning to Elena. "That's the more detailed story."

"Damon." I looked at Elena. "You are such a dick."

"And I'm the bad guy because?" I asked, annoyed.

"You changed, you remembered Bella after you changed, you remember everything you thought you forgot after you change. And then you leave town, never to hear from her in 145 years. That's what you did wrong. You could have left that letter in her mailbox years ago! She would have stopped her search."

"So she could pull that stunt she did today?" I shouted. "I don't think so! She walked into the sunlight, with her rings off! Her last words were 'Damon, you are allowed into my house now' or something like that. I barely had enough time to cover her and get her rings back on!"

"Why did you save her?" Stefan asked. "Why not let her die? She wanted to."

"Because some part of me still wants her safe," I admitted, walking towards the window. I saw that the porche was gone, along with Bella. "And another part of me wants to go find Katherine."

"Why do you want Katherine so bad! Damon, she compelled us! You heard Bella's story. You should hear it from Annabelle as well. She showed me all her memories from those days with us. It was awful! Katherine thought it was a sport to get us, Damon."

I looked at him. "And Katherine changed us, saying it was a gift, but it was hell, Stefan. I got changed only to find out that my fiancee is alive after all, and that Katherine, the girl I left her for, is alive as well. Yet, they both aren't coming for me."

"You're wrong," Stefan protested. "Bella has done nothing but loved you from the point of no return! What I think is so hard for you to understand, is that Bella is leaving because she can't deal with the pain of seeing you everyday and knowing that you aren't hers while Katherine knows where we are yet she isn't here, because she never loved us! Face it, Damon. I've learned to live with it. Be the bigger person and learn to live with it too."

"Stefan," Elena said, appearing at the window. "Let me talk to him. Why don't you go hunt?"

Stefan nodded and jumped out the window. Elena sat down on the couch and looked at me. "What's on your mind?"

"Katherine."

"And what about Katherine?"

"How I hate her so much that she could just use me and then she dumps me to the curb like I'm some piece of trash."

"And how do you think Bella felt when you left her, especially on your wedding day?"

I looked away. "Like trash."

"Then you need to reason with her and tell her how you really feel," Elena said softly.

"How I really feel?" I asked, laughing. "Why would I tell her that I feel sorry for her? That's like asking permission to shit in the neighbors yard. She'll flay me alive."

"Maybe you deserve it," she reasoned. "Why did you save her?"

"She knew where Katherine was."

"And?"

"Because some part of me cares for her safety."

"And?"

"What else?" I said harshly. "Bella is gone, there is no way to tell her I still have some feelings now, is there."  
Elena smiled. "Yes, yes there is. Call her cell phone."

"Oh," I said rather stupidly. Why didn't I think of that?


	3. Chapter 3

I took a detour around a highway, because there was a rock slide, and ironically enough, I ended back up in Mystic Falls. I turned around and sped back down the highway as fast as I could as soon as I saw the sign. I did not want to be in the same city as Damon.

God, it hurt to say his name. He saved me from death, yet he won't even say he cares about me in the slightest.

My phone rang and I answered thinking it was the Volturi.

"I'm sorry, Master. I found out that two of the vampires were the Salvatore brothers, but I do not know who the third is. I will be leaving town for a while."

"Bella," a voice that wasn't from my family said.

I gasped. "How did you get this number, Damon?"

"Stefan gave it to me. Listen to me-" I cut off his dark, alluring voice.

"No, Damon. You made it very clear that you don't want to talk to me, so goodbye."

I shut the phone and put it on silent. It glowed again, showing that it was being called. I ignored it. By the fifth time it glowed, my control was slipping. On the tenth ring, I picked up.

"What, Damon?" I growled.

"It's Elena." A girls voice said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Talk to Damon, please. I talked to him and he says he still has feelings for you. He feels so bad, Bella. You should see him. He's walking around the boardinghouse, throwing things around, and muttering how you remind him of them. Bella, please come back so you can see this for yourself."

"Elena!" I heard Stefan yell. "He's tearing up his room!"

"I'm on my way," I responded and hung up before I even got an answer. If Damon was tearing up his room, he was tearing up my memories too.

I turned around in an illegal U-turn, and sped toward Mystic Falls again.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled into the boarding house and ran up to the door. I walked right in and followed Stefan and Damon's growls.

Stefan had a picture of me in his hands from the olden days, in all my glory, with Damon on my arm and my family on my side while Damon's was on his. It was taken days before our never-to-be wedding.

"Give it back!" Damon growled.

"Why can't you talk to her!" Stefan said. "Why can't you just accept that you love her and you miss her and you want her back!"

"Because, I don't know if I still love her yet, but I miss her! I miss holding her warm body between my arms, tight to my chest. I miss her innocent, yet reckless gaze that captured my heart the first day I met her. I miss her warm, appealing smile. I miss her soft golden brown hair, falling down her back that would provide me with so much entertainment just in itself. I miss her sense of humor, her amazing laugh, and her way of doing things. I miss-"

"I miss your dark sense of humor, your dark, seductive smile. I miss your thick, dark hair that the night would be jealous of. I miss your flirtacious laugh, the way you would hold me when I was scared. I miss the way you would reassure me that it was alright, and how you said you would always be there for me. I miss our midnight rides to the beach, to the countryside, to the forest. I miss your alluring eyes, that would just hold me under their gaze until I fell asleep. I miss your heartbeat, the sound I grew so accustomed to over the five years we were together. I miss that heart beat, I cannot go to sleep without thinking about it. I miss the days when you would pull me off course from muddy puddle as not to get my dress dirty. I miss everything we did together, Damon. I will always miss that. I will miss the days we had in the garden here, laughing and you trying to teach me football, from your days in the Confederacy. I miss it all, Damon. And every moment I miss, it has you in them."

Damon looked at me, a little shocked that I was here. Stefan was staring at me, and he looked awed. Elena looked like it was the sweetest thing ever.

I kept my eyes on Damon. "What do you miss the most?" I asked, hoping he would say the right answer.

"I - I don't know," Damon muttered.

"Think, Damon," I said softly, walking toward him. "Do you miss my voice? My touch?" I touched his face softly. "Or is there something else?"

He looked at me, "I miss you the most."

I looked into his eyes and was quiet for a few moments. "I miss you the most, Damon, because you and I were together forever and that was all it took for me to fall in love with you plus a forever. Now, we have forever, and I'm not with you and you aren't with me."

"I want to be with you. I want to start things over. Fresh, with our past forgotten. Everything about Katherine forgotten."

That shut me down. He just had to bring her up. I rocked on my heels and shut down my smile.

"You idiot!" Elena hissed. "You had to bring up Katherine!"

Damon looked at her, "What? It's the truth. I just want to completely forget about that bitch."

I used my hand to guide his face to look at me. "I can't make you forget about her unless you want to forget about me as well," I said softly, almost regrettfully.

He looked at me. "I can't forget you, though."

I smiled. "Right answer."

He looked relieved. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

I laughed softly. "The Damon I knew didn't apologize. You've been apologizing a lot lately."

He looked at me, embarrassed. "I've changed."

"Before or after you met Elena?" I asked, knowing it was a trick question as long as he answered right.

"After. She showed me how much of a bitch Katherine was, and I'm sorry for that."

Oh, but that was the wrong answer with the right explanation. "You are almost right."

"How so?" He asked, flirting.

"The correct answer is before, because you realized that there are other people out there, wanting to live forever, when we have forever and yet we aren't together."

He put his hand through my hair and pulled my face to him. I closed my eyes as our lips touched. It was soft and passionate, yet rough at the same time. I heard Elena 'Aw' and Stefan drag her out of Damon's room. Damon pulled away.

"We are now," He whispered.

"Are what?" I asked, breathless.

"Together. I will never let you go, Belle, and I never break my word. I will love you until the end of time, I swear to it. I love you, Belle, and when I'm with you, the more I remember the moments I had with you when I was human. I swear I did forget about you, but it wasn't because I wanted to. You just weren't with me to trigger the memories. I should have found you, I should have told St. Stefan to tell you that I was alive. I didn't and for that I-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," I whispered against his lips.

Damon smiled and pulled away so that he was looking at me.

"Do you think those dresses still fit you?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'm sure they do."

"Why don't you show me how well they fit?" he asked, unleashing his full effect of his eyes to me.

I laughed. "Maybe some other time. I am on a mission, and I am going to finish it."

"Ah, yes. The whole 'Masters' speech, right?"

"Yes," I said cautiously. "My family is also my boss and coworkers per say. I complete my missions from afar and then I can live my life until I come back and ask for another mission. I'm a guard."

"A woman with power," Damon murmured. "Hot."

I giggled. "No, no. I'm just a girl with a powerful family."

"Same thing," Damon whispered.

I laughed. "I have to find this third person."

"I'll help," Damon said, standing up straight. "Two heads work better than one."

I smiled. "Alright. I'll check out near Fell's Church, you can look near the school."

He nodded and I dashed out of the house. I ended up near Fell's Church and smelt something strange. I followed the scent to the cemetary, the church to be more specific. The - the tomb! I dashed inside and saw that the entrace was open. I started to panic, I called Damon in my mind.

Damon! I found it at the tomb.

I'm on my way.

"Hello, Isabelle," Katherine said.

"Katherine," I said with fake enthusiasm. "Long time no see. What has it been, fifteen years?"

"Give or take," She said softly as she approached me. "How have you been fairing?"

"Quite well, Katherine. How about you?"

"Well, well," she muttered and then Damon was there.

"Belle, who is- Katherine," he said, surprised.

"Damon Salvatore, we meet again," Katherine said, walking up to him.

I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here, Katherine?"

Damon looked at her. "Answer the question."

"I came back to see how the Salvatore brothers were doing."

I snorted, "And why not come back a hundred and fifty years ago?"

"I was busy chasing off some kitsune," she said calmly.

Perfectly good excuse, I thought.

"And where are these kitsune?" I asked.

"Dead," she said in the same tone.

"You came back for us?" Damon asked, a little awed.

"No, I came back for the Salvatore brothers. No additions," she said the last part to me.

I growled. "Right, like Stefan would want to come with you when he has his own Katherine."

She glared at me. "That Elena girl? Oh, I have that all under control."

She snapped her fingers and the torches on the walls lit up. I saw Stefan and Elena tied up on wooden chairs. Damon's eyes widened and I gasped.

"Let her go!" I shouted. "Let Elena go! She's not a part of this!"

Katherine narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh, but she is. If she is with Stefan, she is in my business."

I narrowed my eyes back at her. "Let her go. I'll take her place."

"Then who will I have in the fourth chair?" Katherine laughed.

I growled. "I promised a war when I next saw you. I'm keeping that promise."

She laughed, "You aren't strong enough! Did you even feed today?"

"An hour ago," I smiled, watching her face fall. "Truck stop."

She laughed, "Did you meet with Damon then? Did he tell you how he never loved you?"

I glared at her. "You have no right to -"

"And then you fell for it, right? You were so gullible for love."

I glared at her. I raised my hand to slap her, and just as I was about to, Katherine grabbed my arm. "Or was it something I did?"

"You took Damon from me on my wedding day, Katherine."

"Oh," she said in mock surprise. "I had no idea."

"Bull shit. Annabelle told me all about it, Katherine. It was your plan to play with the Salvatore brothers as long as you could. But your games ended up getting Pearl and twenty seven other vampires entombed. I'm surprised that they don't just come out right now and kill you. It's all because of you they are there. You didn't make friends 150 years ago. You made enemies, Katherine."

I heard a growl in the tomb behind me. "Seems like they all agree."

Katherine glared at me. "Don't you dare talk down to me."

"Hate your position to be taken down? Hate to be lower than someone else?" I jerked my arm out of her grasp. "Don't you dare talk about me as if you know me. The only person that knows more about me than even Damon is Annabelle. And she has a favor she wants me to do."

"And what is that?" Katherine growled. "Is it that Annabelle is too chicken to do it on her own?"

"No. Annabelle wants me to kill you," I growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine did a double take. "She would never."

I smiled. "Oh, but she called me a few days ago with the info. You see, I still owed her from when she changed me 148 years ago. I all too willingly agreed."

"Bella!" I heard Damon say. "You- You can't kill her!"

I didn't look at Damon as I advanced on Katherine. "And why not?" I answered.

"Because you don't have a stake in the first place. Secondly, you aren't as old as her. She can kill you any second."

I smiled. "Damon, hand me that torch to your left."

I heard something behind me move and I spun around and caught the torch.

I spun back around and looked at Katherine, only to find that she had a torch too.

"I should have killed you fifteen years ago!" I hissed.

"So you would never have found Damon?" Katherine laughed. "Oh, but I don't think so."

I hissed and tried to plung the stake into her heart, but a hand held me back.

"Belle, don't," Damon murmured in my ear. Tears were blinding my vision.

"Why the hell not, Damon?" I growled. "Answer me!" I murmured after a long silence, of which Katherine was watching with pleasure.

"Because I want to do it myself," he whispered, shocking me. He took the torch out of my hands and pushed me behind him.

"Isabelle, come here," Stefan murmured. I took a hesitant step toward him, backward, and watched and listened to Damon.

"You stole my life from me, Katherine," Damon whispered. Katherine looked as surprised as I felt. "You came to town and the one day that mattered most to me, you made me think I loved you. I should have listened to Stefan all those years ago. Katherine, you stole everything I needed in just one simple phrase. Forget all those that matter most to you. I lost Belle, Katherine, and you made me think she was dead. I believed you when you said she died. Katherine, I hate you so much right now. I shouldn't have grieved over you for 148 years. You shouldn't have just faked your death, because you know some vampires that got away and knew that you were still alive that could have told us. Why do that? Why have two vampires, three including Belle, after you when you can't fight them off."

"What makes you think I can't fight all three off you off?" she laughed. That was a fatal flaw. I knew that you never questioned Damon's strength. I made my way toward Elena and tried to untie the ropes, just to get the human out of the way.

"Stop!" Elena hissed. I froze and looked at her.

"What? We need to get you out of here," I whispered.

"I can't leave as long as Stefan and Damon are down here," she whispered back.

Stefan looked at her, "Why do you care what happens to Damon?"

Elena looked at me, flicked her gaze to Damon, and then to Stefan. "I just-"

"Oh, no, no, no," I murmured. I stopped undoing her ropes and took a step back. "You didn't."

Stefan looked like he knew what was going on now. "Love, I thought you hated Damon."

I shook my head. "I knew you were just like Katherine."

I spun around and watched as Damon dodged Katherine's blows. Damon needed help. Katherine was over 300 years older than him. I picked up a torch and put the fire out. After I took three steps forward, Katherine shifted her attention to me, leaving Damon forgotten. I smiled and waved.

"Hello."

She snarled and lunged at me. In three seconds flat, there was a stake where I used to be. I was up against the wall. I let out a laugh as Katherine looked frustrated.

Damon distracted her and I jumped, pushing my feet off of the wall, and landed less than a foot behind Katherine. I shoved my stake into her stomach, causing her to gasp.

"That was just for trying to attack me."

I pulled the stake out and shoved it into her heart. "And that's for what you did to me fifteen years ago, you bitch."

I twisted the stake and she gasped. "And that's for what you did 148 years ago."

She fell to the floor in a mummified lump. I glared at the mummified corpse, and picked up another torch. I dropped it on her and her body lit on fire.

"Fire suits you well," I smirked. I brushed my hands off as the flames rose to the ceiling of the tomb.

I took a step back and looked at Damon. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"What did she do to you fifteen years ago?" Damon asked, over the roar of the flames.

"She had one of those kitsune make me prisoner. Luckily, I met a good kitsune and they got the malach out. When I last saw her then, I swore to a war. She all too happily agreed." I rubbed the back of my neck subconsciously.

Damon stepped to my side, avoiding the flames. "I'm s-"

"Don't you dare!" I laughed.

"A little help here!" Elena said, jerking her hands in the ropes.

"Get Stefan," I said to Damon. "I'll get Elena."

I went behind Elena's chair and grabbed the ropes. "I can't believe you!" I whispered in her ear.

She didn't say anything, and I didn't want her to. I untied her ropes and she stood up. Stefan looked at her, heartbreak clear on his face.

"Stef-"

"Don't," Stefan said.

Elena looked so mad. She glared at me. "You had to come back?"

I glared at her. "I didn't have a choice. I come back every year any way. I work for a very, very powerful royal vampire family. I guard their lives. They send me on missions to seek out potential threats, and I go and find out if they are threats are not. I was sent here, because one of my brothers sensed three nightwalkers, which is what we call my kind, and I was the only one that knew at least a hundred nightwalkers. Now, I came back because that is my job. Your job, is to just sit in school and look pretty. I risk my life everyday. I've made fifteen enemies since the beginning of the year - and its only June." I put a fake smile on and gestured toward her. "And then you fall for the guy I have been in love with for 153 years. Yet, you don't seem surprised that I was in love with him. In fact, you didn't even seem surprised that I showed up." I shoved her shoulder and she stood her ground, when a real human would have fallen. "So, Elena, if that is even your real name, what are you?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I am human."

I took a step back when I noticed that motion. "You are not."

She shook her head. "You are crazy."

"I am sane."

"You are a vampire."

"That I am," I remarked, watching her face focus in concentration. She had to catch me lying in order for her powers to work.

"You are a male."

"That I am not."

"You are lying."

"I have yet so far," I laughed.

"You are telling the truth."

"That I am."

"You are a 153 years old."

"I am 167 years old, including my human years."

She glared at me. "You know what I am."

I smiled. "I very well do."

"She's not human?" Stefan asked.

I shook my head. "She is an archangel. Her powers are to slip into your mind and insert images of things she wants you to see in there. If there are memories that you feel are impossible, she put those there. She very well could have made you stay and find out what she was, she fell for you and Damon just like Katherine made you think. She's worse than our kind, in my opinion."

Elena laughed. "You cannot kill an archangel."

I smiled. "Unless your guardian angel supervisor catches you revealing yourself to mortals or anyother being."

She gasped. "No."

I smiled, "Did you forget that? Yes, Genevieve would be very disappointed to find out what you have done."

"You know-"

"I have met many angels in my time. Genevieve was the one that remains close to you, I have noticed. Katherine was one of your Nephilium. Half human, half angel offspring. Shame no one will miss her. But you can become a guardian angel now, if you accept her death. Oh, no!" I said, fake concern. "It wasn't a sacrifice. Looks like your screwed."

I laughed and saw a white light hover over her. Elena's eyes widened. "You can't take me! I did nothing wrong! She revealed me!"

I shook my head. "You started it."

Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me back as the light grew brighter. I heard screams from inside the tomb. The light was God's light, so it would harm them. It was just like the sun.

"Belle, what is happening?"

"Genevieve is coming," I whispered. "She will decide Elena's punishment."

"Should we be here?" Stefan asked.

I shook my head. "No. Angels do not like vampires. We must leave quickly. Go to the boardinghouse. I will be right behind you. I must give Genevieve something."

"No-"

"Go!" I shouted at them as the light became brighter. Damon seemed hesitant, but followed Stefan out the tomb door and into the night. As the light began to fade, a girl with long, curly black hair and pale skin stood. she was taller than me, at about five ten, and had a white dress on.

"Genevieve," I said calmly.

"Isabelle," she said nodding in my direction. She turned her attention to Elena. "Marie."

Elena flinched. "Hello, Genevieve."

"I see you have broken the rules," Genevieve said harshly. "And to a vampire!"

"It was not my fault I fell for him!" Elena protested.

Genevieve tisked her tongue. "Two rules broken."

"Genevieve," I said calmly. "I have that token you wished for."

I pulled off my amber necklace and handed it to her. "This is the amber with the fourleaf clover inside. I must go."

"Thank you, Isabelle. The angels will be forever in the vampires debt."

I nodded. "Good luck," I murmured and then dashed out of the hole and ran to the boarding house.


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped up to Stefan's window and saw Damon and Stefan standing by the fireplace, waiting for something.

"Genevieve is dealing with Elena. I do not know of the punishment. It could be as simple as a few stern words, or as severe as prison for a century."

Stefan looked at me. "She'll die."

"She is immortal. All archangels, angels, or demons are immortal. I don't think Elena wanted that information told."

Stefan looked so down. I looked at Damon and saw that he was smiling at me. "You need to change your clothes."

I looked down and saw dirt, Katherine's blood, and burnt spots. I grimmaced.

"I'll get you some clothes," Damon said and was gone in a second. He came back with a shirt and pants that looked like they could fit me.

"How-"

"My meal," Damon said.

I nodded and went to the bathroom to change. I came out of the bathroom with Damon's shirt on, which smelt just like him, and a girls jeans on that fit me perfectly.

"I'm going to stop by my house before I head to Italy," I nodded, locking that action in my future. These clothes looked weird than what I usually wore.

"You're leaving?" Stefan and Damon asked at the same time. Damon shot Stefan a dirty look, which caused me to giggle, and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't leave," Damon murmured.

"I have to report my mission status back to my Masters. You can come with me, if you'd like. I'm sure my Master's, brothers, and sisters would love you."

Damon's arms tightened around me. "I'm going wherever you do."

"Then start packing for a few days. They will have a little party like they always do after I finish. In fact they owe me a party from my last mission, so twice the amount of packing. Six days of things at least."

Damon laughed and released me. "Are you going to go to your house alone?"

I shrugged. "If Elena escaped, she will be waiting for me there. I'm going to wait to for you and then we can go there."

"Okay," Damon said as he ran out of Stefan's room and to his. I turned to Stefan.

"Are you coming?" I asked softly.

He looked at me and his eyes were black.

I took a step back. "Stefan?"

"You took Elena away from me," he growled.

"Elena knew the risks and yet she still interacted with our kind. Elena took herself away from you. Stefan, I didn't do anything."

"You called the Angel!" he shouted.

I glared at Stefan. "Genevieve calls herself. You can't cal her. No one but Elena can call her. Genevieve's charge is Elena."

Stefan didn't look at me. "I'm staying here. You can go with Damon."

"If that's what you want," I murmured as Damon came back into the room.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

Damon nodded and threw his bag out the window. I rolled my eyes. "Never was one to carry things."

Before I knew it, I was swept up in Damon's arms as he jumped out the window. Damon smiled at me and set me down when we landed. I got in my car and Damon got in the passenger seat.

"Why can't I drive?" He whined.

"Because you don't own this car," I said simply.

I drove to my house and ran inside quickly. I wanted to surprise Damon, so I threw a few Cival War gowns into my bag as I put jeans, shorts, and tanks.

I locked my doors and windows and then got back in my car, throwing my things in the back.

I turned to Damon. "Next stop, Volterra, Italy."

Damon looked at me. "No bathroom breaks."

I laughed and sped up. We were at the airport in no time. I 'convinced' the ticket guy to let us on the plane, and we were on our way to Italy. I sat next to Damon near the window and we chatted about what happened in the past 148 years.

As we landed, I got our bags while Damon got us a sports car. I smelt something familiar and spun around. The Cullen's were fifteen feet to my right. They hadn't noticed me yet, but as Damon came back in, they followed his path toward me, and gasped.

"Damon, we have to get to Volterra right now," I murmured to him, picking up my bag.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My last mission at twelve."

Damon looked toward the Cullen's and stiffened. "I know them."

My heart stopped. "Damon. We have to get to Volterra. They came to see Aro as well, so we can catch up later, but they don't know about me. Let's go!" I growled.

Damon took his bag and we left the airport, not saying a word or looking at the Cullen's. Damon drove while I pulled out my phone and called the receptionist.

"Hello, my name is Gianna. How may I help you?" a girly voice asked.

"I wish to speak to my Master, Gianna," I said, impatient.

"Certainly, Belle. Just a minute," she said.

How did she know me? I've never met her. I didn't question it. Maybe I did meet her. They all run together.

"Bella? How are you?" Aro asked.

"What the hell are the Cullen's doing in Volerra, Aro?" I growled, manners forgotten.

"They wanted to discuss what is going on with you. They do not know anything, but they came thinking you are a threat."

I smiled at that. "Are they staying at the cast- Damon, turn here. Aro, are they staying at the castle."

"Yes, in the guest wing. Are you with someone?"

"Remember how I told you about Damon? He's with me."

I could hear Aro squeal in excitement and it took me everything I had not to laugh. "Dear, I'm so excited. I'll meet you two at the front gate. Goodbye, dear."

"Bye, Father," I said and hung up.

"Father?" Damon asked.

"Look, he's a dad to me. And his brothers are my uncles. They treat me like a daughter because I'm the only one of our kind on their guard. I'm the only easily killable, so they guard me with my fellow guards. They will think of you as a son, so just go along with it. Aro is meeting us at the front. And please call him Aro, nothing else."

"Why are the Cullen's here?" he asked.

"They think I am a harmful race to them. So, when you see them, don't flip out, because I know you are protective like that."

"And you live in a castle?" Damon asked.

"Yup. It is my only permanent home besides my home in Mystic Falls."

He turned toward the city walls and whistled. "Wow."

I smiled. "Just go through. Richie knows the way I drive. Speed up a little. To 210."

Damon hit the gas and the doors opened. I rolled down Damon's window.

"Thanks, Richie!" I yelled, over Damon's lap.

"See ya, Belle!" I heard him shout back.

I laughed at Damon's amused expression. "What? I make easy meals here."

He pulled into a long driveway and I saw Aro. "Stop here," I said as we approached a garage with all the guards cars.

I got out of the car and ran to Aro.

I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Belle, you finished quickly."

"Please. It was easy. I only had to kill Katherine. Nothing too big."

Aro held me out and looked me over. "Whose clothes are these?"

"Damon's shirt and some girls pants," I smiled. "I know. Not the clothes I wear."

"Get your things. Jane's fixing both of your rooms."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I turned around and Damon was there. He had my bag in his hands. "Thanks," I muttered.

Damon nodded at Aro. "Nice to meet you, Aro. I'm Damon."

Damon offered his hand and I smiled at Aro for him to take it.

"Nice to meet you as well."

Aro took Damon's hand and I could tell him was going through Damon's memories.

"Don't let go until Aro does. He's looking through your memories," I muttered to Damon.

Damon looked at me, slightly incredulous, but nodded. Aro let go eventually and glared at Damon.

"Hmm, I don't know if he should come in."

I glared at Aro. "Let him in or you lose me, Father."

Aro smiled. "I was kidding!"

I smiled. "You better have been."

"You can come in," Aro said to Damon. "The Cullen's will be arriving soon. They just entered the city."

I nodded. "We'll be sure to be presentable."

Aro nodded and I grabbed Damon's hand, pulling him throughout the castle. "I'll give you the tour. You need to get ready. Jane already has clothes for you, apparently. She has a nick for knowing what size people wear when they come. And don't piss Jane off. It hurts. Oh, and change into something nice. I'll meet you at the stairs to the throne room. It smells like blood, so you'll find it easily. If not- hold on. Demetri! Felix! Alec!" I shouted. They were in front of me in seconds and glaring at Damon.

"Who's this, my favorite little sis?" Felix asked.

"Shut it, Lix." He glared at me for the name. "Okay. Damon, this is Felix, Demetri, and Alec - whose Jane's brother. Don't mess with either of the witch twins for your own good. Jane can make you feel pain and Alec makes you feel nothing at all."

"Way to ruin the surprise," Alec muttered.

"You use your powers on Damon and you deal with me. Now, when Damon's ready, show him to the thrown room, or else. No playing around."

They nodded. "Yes, Princess."

I smiled and waved them off. "Follow them to your room."

Damon nodded and took off, leaving my bag at my feet. I picked it up and entered my room. After I brushed my hair and washed my face, I put some make-up on and then changed into a Greecian style gown. There was a knock at the door.

"Dear, I heard you were back!" I heard Sulplicia say.

"Let us in!" Athenadora shouted.

I laughed. "Come in!"

They came in and hugged me. "The Cullen's are entering the grounds," Heidi said, coming into my room.

"No hellos?"

"Hello, Belle. So nice to see you again! Where have you been?" Heidi said bored.

I rolled my eyes. "Hello to you too. We have to get to the throne room."

They nodded and we ran to the throne room. My glittery silver heels clicking throughout the castle. "Hurry Damon up, Lix!" I said.

We entered the throne room just as I heard the front doors open and Gianna direct them to the throne room. I finished pinning my hair up and letting my natural curls make me look like a Greek goddess. Damon entered and stood beside me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

I smiled, "Thanks. You look pretty good, yourself."

Damon nodded in thanks as the doors opened and the Cullen's walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome, welcome!" Aro said, standing up and walking in front of Carlisle. My heart leapt at the sight of the family. They were my third family, after my human and Volturi ones.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus. Nice to see you all again."

"What is this about a dangerous person?" Caius said, sounding amused.

"She is standing right here, dear Caius," I laughed. "No need to act like I'm not here." I rolled my eyes. "Jerk," I muttered. Jane and Heidi snickered.

All the Cullen's eyes flickered to me.

"Belle, that is no way to talk to Caius," Aro said sternly, but I could tell he was amused.

"But its so funny!" I teased.

Caius rolled his eyes and turned to the Cullen's. "They never learn, do they?"

The Cullen's looked surprised. I bust out laughing. "Sorry! Father, maybe I should do the introductions."

Aro nodded and I pulled Damon with me to take the spot in front of where Aro was. Aro sat in his chair and watched as I played with the Cullen's.

"My name is Isabelle, I'm a vampire, and you've just been PUNK'D!" I laughed.

Damon smirked. "Carlisle. Nice to see you again."

"Damon Salvatore. Last time I saw you, you were asking for blood."

Damon smiled. "I guess you know why now."

Carlisle nodded.

"Looks like you two know eachother. Maybe I should tell you how I know Damon."

The Cullen's all nodded and I told them my story. When I finished, Edward looked livid. "You chose this guy over me!"

I glared at Edward. "Yes, I did. You were just my rebound guy, but not even that worked. Don't think I didn't tell the Volturi what you were planning to do to me. They know everything." Edward,I finished in his head. He looked at me in surprise.

"Damon came way before I even met any of you all. Damon and I were going to get married, so what is your problem, Edward?"

"This is the guy that you left?" Damon asked, laughing. "Oh, I never saw that coming."

I smiled. "Yeah, babe, they are. And you know what, I realize that he was too protective. Loosen up a little, Eddiekins."

Edward growled at my nickname and lunged at me. I grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall. "What was that?" I asked, innocently.

He moaned in pain and I smirked. "Thought so."

I turned toward the Cullen's. "Questions? Concerns?"

"What are you?"

"A nightwalker," I summed up.

"What is that?"

"A traditional vampire. What you find in Dracula."

"You can get staked."

I smiled. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Alice looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire."

"Because-"

"Belle!" A familiar voice rang out.

I spun around and my eyes widened. "Annabelle!"

She ran and picked me up, spinning me around.

"How's my bestie?" She laughed.

I looked at her fifteen year old body. "Fantabulous. Katherine has been dead since this morning, just like I promised. How are you, girly girl?"

"Fantasic now that I know that bitch is dead."

I turned to Aro. "I don't find out Annabelle's here until now?"

"I didn't think you would mind," Marcus said.

I rolled my eyes. "We have to go shopping, Anna."

She nodded. "Totally. Oh, crap. I left my credit card at home."

We looked at eachother at the same time. "No problemo!" We said at the same time.

We cracked up. "Oh, we do not lose our touch."

Annabelle looked at Damon. "Ah, you finally found him."

"Just this week. Funny story. I killed myself when I saw him, literally."

"Let's not relive that," Damon murmured, picturing the past.

Edward growled. "You bastard! You killed her!"

"He didn't do so much as touch me. He actually saved me!" I growled. "Shut the hell up before I feed you to Genevieve."

I winked at Annabelle and then turned to Aro. "Speaking of whom. Genevieve said she will be in the vampires debt."

Aro nodded. "You saw Genevieve as well."

"Turns out Stefan's girly girl was an archangel. She broke two rules and Genevieve came. Gave her the necklace and got out of there."

Aro nodded. "Now that the angels have it we will be closer to them."

I nodded. "That was the intention."

"Cullen's," Annabelle nodded at them.

"Annabelle," Carlisle nodded back.

"How come everyone knows you two!" I laughed. I shook my hair out of its messy bun and let my curls fall down my back. Damon smiled.

"Alright, alright. How do you not know about me if you know Annabelle? Damon's memories, I understand, but Edward would have seen Annabelle's memories and saw me."

I rounded on Annabelle. "Unless you didn't think about me, Anna."

She laughed. "I did, I just don't think he made the connection."

I rolled my eyes. I took Damon's hand. "So, Cullen's, you came here thinking I was a threat?"

"Your eyes! When you did that. You had fangs-" Edward started.

"You have obviously never seen Anna or Damon when they want to hunt or are mad, because all of our kind are like that when that happens. We are stronger as well."

I turned to Annabelle. "Have you found any new guy?"

"Besides Jeremy? Nope."

"Jeremy?" I asked. "Who is this Jeremy?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Elena's 'brother'," Damon said.

I glared at Annabelle. "I do not approve."

Annabelle laughed. "That's okay. I left him a few days ago."

I nodded, "That I approve."

I turned to the Cullen's. "Now, I'm dangerous?"

"You attacked Edward," Rosalie said.

I laughed. "He got in MY truck and demanded he go anywhere I go. I got mad, vamped out, and kicked him out of the cab. I then ran to here, got a mission to go to Mystic Falls, and then came back here. Is there a problem with that story?"

"She's telling the truth," Jasper said.

"Thank you!" I said, exasperated.

I spun around and faced Annabelle, "I am so not done with you sister, but we can continue this in a few years."

"Who changed you into a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"I did," Annabelle said, standing beside me. "Well, she begged me to change her. She was in love with Damon and thought he died or became a vampy too, so I changed her and she killed Katherine for me. It was a circle."

I smiled, "And I've never been happier," I wound my arm into Damon's and Damon wound his arms around my waist instead. I didn't protest. I liked this one better.

Edward growled. "You changed her? You took her soul away!"

"Obviously not if you believed I had one in the first place. I have changed since I last saw you. That was all an act. Perfect little human Bella. She doesn't even exist. Has Charlie had a fit yet? Have the wolves hunted you down?"

"How-"

"Ephraim Black and I knew eachother pretty well," I cut in. "And then he phased and knew what I was. Just like Pearl and your father, Damon."

Damon smirked. "Actually, Pearl's here too." Damon said.

I looked at him. "How the hell do you do that?"

He chuckled and the doors opened. Pearl came in and smiled at me.

"Mother!" Annabelle smiled. Pearl hugged her.

"Oh, Annabelle!"

"How did you get out of the tomb."

"Genevieve," Pearl said, smiling.

I shook my head. "Always was one for the ladies," I muttered. I felt Damon's laugh run down my spine, causing me to shiver.

"Friends, stay a while. Your rooms are made and ready for you. Feel free to do as you wish, but avoid hurting the nightwalkers."

"How can she be in sunlight then?" Carlisle asked, looking up at the windows that were making the room bright.

I shrugged, "Guess you'll have to figure that one out on your own doc."

The Cullen's went to their rooms and I looked at Pearl. "I can't believe Genevieve would let you out of the tomb, let alone any other vampire," I said, using a disbelieving tone.

Pearl smiled and hugged me. "Belle, its so good to see you again. How are you?"

"Fantastic," I smiled.

"Damon!" She said, surprised that he was with me. "How are you? Have you seen Katherine."

"She's dead," Damon said smiling. "Thanks to Belle here."

I smiled. "It was nothing really."

Pearl zeroed her eyes on me. "She's dead?"

"Staked and burnt to a crisp," I added.

Pearl seemed surprised. "Amazing! My, I must say, this place is beautiful. You live here?"

"Usually," I smiled.

Aro and the rest of the guard and brothers left the Throne Room to give us privacy.

"We'll see eachother all later. I have to go, um, talk to the Cullen's."

"I'm going with," Damon said firmly.

I nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

We all went our seperate ways, but Damon and I linked arms and walked down the guest hallway toward the Cullen's rooms. I could hear them all in. . . Edward's room. I knocked lightly and the door flew open. Alice gasped and took a step back.

"Okay, I'm not that horrible!" I laughed, Damon chuckling right beside me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can we come in?" I asked Alice, since she was still watching me, her golden eyes wide.

"S-sure," Alice stuttered, stepping aside quickly.

I sat down on the sofa across from the Cullen family, Damon at my side.

"Questions?" I asked, bored.

"Why are you here?"

I shrugged, "I thought I owed it to you. Ask away. I have a three o'clock with Anna to the mall."

Alice looked a little betrayed but whatever.

"When were you born?"

"1845," I answered immediately. Jasper's eyes flashed to mine.

"When were you changed?"

"The end of the civil war: 1865. God, that was the best war. Things were so simple back then. Girls dolled up, had tea-"

"And married at a young age," Jasper and Damon finished together.

I laughed. "Like I said, simpler."

"So, you're twenty?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "My father didn't allow any marriages for me or my sisters until we were twenty, besides, Damon was a Confederate as soon as he was eligible by age."

"You were a soldier!" Jasper gasped.

I pushed Damon towards Jasper and then faced the Cullen's. "They will get along well."

"Annabelle changed you?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

I laughed. "Don't act so mad. Yes, she changed me because I wanted it."

"So you can be staked, your kind?"

I flashed my most dazzling smile. "Not at liberty to say."

"I would take that as a yes," Rosalie muttered.

"What worries do the sun cause you?"

I smiled. "We burn to death."

"But you could go in the sun all the time!" Emmett said.

I nodded. "My kind have secrets as well. For instance, the older we are, the more powerful and stronger we are, not to mention our craving for blood lessens."

"How often do you have to feed?" Esme asked, intrigued.

"Every day, in fact, we don't even have to kill them, but in my opinion, that's the best part."

Damon smiled from beside me. "We have so much in common."

Jasper looked at me with pained eyes.

"What happens if you do smell blood?"

I rolled my eyes and thought of something that made me really mad, like Edward. I felt my eyes go black and the veins around them darken. My fangs extended and I hissed. They all jumped back ten feet, except for Damon.

"You have fangs."

"Of course I do," I smiled, my eyes going back to normal.

I remembered when I last saw my other best friend, Lexi. She was the oldest among the Salvatore's and I.

"Damon, have you heard from Lexi?"

"She's dead."

I froze. "What!" I shouted, my eyes darkening slightly.

Everyone looked at me, fear in their eyes.

"Stefan and I were being followed by the police. They were linking us to all the deaths in town, which was my fault. I hadn't fed after Stefan locked me inthe cellar. And soon Lexi came to visit and-"

"You sacrificed her to save your ass?" I screeched, finishing for him.

"To save all our asses."

I shook my head in disbelief. "She was like my sister! She was like your sister! She was like Stefan's sister! And you just kill her because its convenient!"

Damon didn't say anything. I shook my head. "Whatever, its in the past now. I forgive you."

"How can you talk about a dead friend like that!" Alice asked, sorrow evident in her voice.

I shrugged. "Many of my friends have died over the years. Many were suicides and murders at my hand. I've grown used to it."

"And your life? You grew up in Virginia?"

I nodded. "Born and raised. And I go there every year. It's scheduled into my life, no matter how busy I am."  
"Because that's where your family lives?

I nodded. "They still live near there, but moved out because they figure the ghost of me still haunts there because there are sightings of me every year at about the time I 'died'. Only Annabelle and my first meal knew what happened to me."

Damon turned to me. "Who was it?"

I grinned. "Kimberly Deneson. Remember her? She was so intent on sabatoge that she nearly burnt down our home."

Damon laughed. "I can't believe it was her! You killed her first or did you make her suffer?"

"Do I look like I go hard on people?" I teased. I turned towards the Cullen's and motioned for Rosalie to get closer. I leaned towards her ear like I was going to tell her a secret, but loud enough for everyone to hear I said, "I like my meals to suffer." I leaned back and smiled. "Maybe you'll join me for dinner tonight."

"Sounds appetizing," Damon whispered toward me. "Where are we going?"

"They come to us here, Damon," I smiled.

His eyes widened and he looked so happy. "Yes! And maybe we can go hunting within limits later."

I shook my head. "There's no hunting allowed inside city walls. Heidi is the only one allowed and she's the one that fishes them to us."

Carlisle looked at me. "You. . . kill people."

"At least one a day, not even that on most occasions. But here we are pampered with a full human. Blood is something we don't need a lot of so a full human is a lot and very filling."

Carlisle looked uncomfortable. "How can you live with yourself when you do that?"

I shrugged. "Its so normal. Its what my kind do. And if we eat like Stefan, we'll end up as weak as a baby."

"How does Stefan eat?" Alice asked.

"Like you. Deer, rabbits. Sometimes he just doesn't eat. He hates what he's become, he wants out. But its hilarious because its because of him that I changed in the first place."

I turned to Damon. "What?"

"Stefan convinced me to feed, otherwise I would have died a happy man. I didn't want to become what I was but now that I am, I torture Stefan every chance I get."

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

I heard a light knock on my bedroom door and I smiled to the Cullen's. "That's my door. I should leave. Damon are you coming or are you going to talk to

Jasper more about the War?"

He looked at Jasper then at me. "I'll stay here for a minute."

I nodded. "I'll see you around, Cullen's."

I flew out the door and down the hall towards my room, but froze in my place when I saw who it was.

"Isabella!" he laughed, obviously surprised to see me here.

"Klaus."


	8. Chapter 8

I shook my head, not believing it. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Came to visit you, how is my favorite little fledgling?"

"I order you to leave."

He smirked. "You can't order me anywhere, dear, I think you forget I overpower you."

Before I could react, he was behind me. "Get out of here before I summon my sisters to take you out."

"Just more females that don't match my stength."

I turned to face him. "Leave, right now."

"Remember those years we had together?" he asked, trailing a finger from my ear, down my jaw to my chin. I saw Damon over his shoulder. "Remember the years we would break the beds?"

"Nothing happened between me and you, Klaus," I said calmly, hatred and loathing clear in my voice. Klaud didn't even flinch.

"I miss you, Isabelle. Though, you look different now, happier. You've found your Salvatore?"

I turned to look him dead in the eyes. "I killed Katherine. She was three hundred years older than me and I killed her. What makes you think I can't kill you as well?"

His eyes hardened. "You killed my creation!"

I smiled a little. "It was my pleasure."

"And you still haven't answered my question. Have you found Damon, or are you just whoring around."

I bit back a growl. "I've never whored around, Klaus. Now, I suggest you leave before I have to hunt you down."

"Again," he smiled. "And your heart grew fonder the more you didn't see me."

"Leave, Klaus."

He smiled. "Well, well, well, you have found him. Katherine did change him. I figured he died, too noble to carry out his duties to get into this life."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Klaus, leave before something starts."

"But I still love you, darling Isabelle. I will always love you."

I opened my eyes and stared into Klaus's black ones. "I never loved you. Leave!"

He stayed firmly in place and I noticed Damon just standing there, watching. I felt my eyes darken and I hissed, my fangs protruding. I grabbed Klaus by the neck and threw him down the hall. I zoomed to his side and he was laughing. I leaned over him and whispered, "Nothing happened between us, and I never loved you. You saw me once and you followed me around. Now, leave, before I call father and have him make you prisoner."

"I knew you still loved me," Klaus laughed. "Or you would have killed me yourself."

I growled and he stood up. I noticed the Cullen's looking outside their door, watching what was happening. I grabbed Klaus and lifted him off the ground. "Why aren't you fighting back, Klaus?"

He laughed. "Oh, dear, I could, but you would die, not me."

I laughed in disgust. "You think. I've been training since our last figh-"

"The fight that left you near death," Klaus smiled. "The one where I nearly killed you."

"And I'm not letting you get away again this time. I gave you a chance to run, but you ignored that. So, I'm going to enjoy watching you die painfully."

"I was the one that kept Katherine prisoner!" Klaus reminded me. "For you."

I threw him out the window and I jumped down after him. "We made a fair trade!" I shouted at him. I felt the presence of the family watching from the window that was now broken. "You kept Katherine prisoner and I killed the kitsune that were going to kill you! Now, where do you want to do this?"

"Right here, right now," Klaus smiled.

He snapped his fingers and a raven flew to his side. I stumbled back. "No!" I whispered.

"Oh, yes, Nikolas is here, Bella, and he wants you too."

Nikolas, the man that tortured me when I was with Klaus as a prisoner for about three years.

I bit back my fear and smiled. "Hello, Nikolas. Found any girls to torture?"

The raven transformed into a boy about eighteen with raven black hair and stunning green eyes. He was charming, I'll give him that, but he was evil and vile on the inside.

"You were my favorite and when it wasn't you, I couldn't bring myself to torture anyone else."

I smiled, "I feel honored."

He laughed a throaty laugh. "I will take pleasure in this."

"I'm sure you will," I laughed back.

I fell someone jump down from the window, and a quick check brought Edward to my side. I shook my head. "You can kill him, if you'd like, but they wouldn't like it," I said to Nikolas, gesturing to Edward and then to the family in the window.

Nikolas laughed. "Someone you actually want to kill, then he must have done something to him before hand?"

"My father has already given him the death sentence, why not fight him and me at the same time, and kill him in the process. It will make Alec's life so much easier."

Nikolas took a step forward and Edward threw me behind him. I hissed and tackled Edward.

"You just made a fatal mistake," Klaus laughed, advancing on me.

"Shit!" I hissed, getting up. I jumped on Klaus and he threw me into the brick wall that blocked the city from the castle.

I fell to the ground and sat up slowly. I barely had time to register Nikolas coming after me until he was on me, poised at my neck.

"You know, I think I know why I had to stop torturing you after a few weeks," Nikolas whispered in my ear. "You grew on me, and I found myself in love with you."

"I'm already in love with someone else, and have been for the past century and a half."

"Shame, that Salvatore boy doesn't have nearly the skills I do. Remember them?"

Damon could hear everything, and I saw his head snap to meet my eyes as Nikolas said that. I looked away from him in shame.

"It meant nothing," I hissed. "I never wanted anything. You and Klaus kept me prisoner. I had no way to fight back! You denied me blood, anything that could give me strength, and then I figured out how to get blood and then you start to bite back."

He laughed. "Oh, I remembered, and you liked it rough."

I hissed and rolled out of his grip, kicking him in the stomach. He staggered back, clearly surprised, and then smiled. "Like this."

I advanced on him. "Whenever we both had enough, what would I tell you?"

"Oh, you told me that even when we started!" He laughed.

"Exactly," I hissed. "I never wanted to be prisoner and then you came along and Klaus assigned you as my personal torturer. Whatever the hell that meant. And then you come and drag me off to your bedroom!" I was three inches from him, our faces almost touching. "And I never liked you," I whispered.

He laughed, quietly. "You liked what we did."

I looked him dead in his green eyes. "No, I didn't."

"You pictured Damon in your head when we did it, I know. I could read your mind while it was happening. You would let your guard down," He growled, in hunger it seemed.

I punched him in his face and he fell to the ground. I smirked. "Move on."

I wiped his blood on his black shirt before turning around. My second mistake that night. he tackled me to the ground and pulled my arms behind my back. "Bitch," he whispered in my ears. "How dare you! You will be punished later."

"You can't do anything to me! I refuse!"

He laughed and picked me up. I kicked him in the stomach and then kicked him in his manhood. "Oops, looks like you won't be using that anytime soon," I smirked.

He growled and charged at me. I stepped to the side, but he grabbed me around the waist as he went by and dragged me with him as we hit the ground. We skidded a few feet and I knew Heidi was going to kill me for destroying her garden.

I snapped his arm and I heard a sickening crack, so I knew it was broken. He groaned and his body healed faster than normal. "I just fed, I think you forgot."

I hissed and got up. He tackled me and grabbed my arm. I felt it break and I gasped in pain. I wouldn't heal for a few minutes.

I stood up, clutching my arm, and took a step back from him, only to run into the wall of the castle.

I looked around for something and saw a tree not three feet from me. I used my good arm and grabbed a thick branch. I smiled as his face became a little fearful. I felt my arm heal and I charged at him, changing directions a few times so he would get confused. I kicked him after spinning around and he fell to the ground. I jumped on top of him and placed the stick at his heart.

"Any last words?"

"Nope," He smirked.

I raised the stick to thrust into his chest, but something caught that arm and threw me off of him. I gave a startled scream and I got up, seeing Klaus smirking at me. "You can't kill him, because I would just kill you."

"Like you weren't going to before?" I asked, smiling.

He laughed. "Touche."

I smirked. "French? When did you learn that?"

"In Paris, where I was born."

"Oh," I said stupidly.

I ran to him and tackled him, grabbing the stick and thusting it into his chest.

"Looks like you're the one to die."

He mummified and I stood up, pulling the stick out. I advanced on Nikolas, and he looked shocked.

"He - he was fifteen hundred years older than you!"

I smiled. "Those years did not teach him brains, Nikolas. Care to be the second corpse I have to bury today?"

"Gladly," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked in a circle, him copying my movements.

"Grr," he teased. "You're sexy when you are fighting."

My eyes darkened and I leapt at him. He met me halfway and I thrust the stake into his chest. As soon as we both fell, I realize I made my third mistake. The stake thrust into me as well, and I cursed. "Third times the charm," I heard Nikolas laugh weakly before he mummified.

Damon rushed to my side and I knew I wouldn't make it. "I'm sorry, and I love you, Damon," I whispered.

Darkness evaded me and I fell limply, dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus mummified and Bella stood up, pulling the stake out. She advanced on Nikolas, and he looked shocked.

"He - he was fifteen hundred years older than you!"

She smiled. "Those years did not teach him brains, Nikolas. Care to be the second corpse I have to bury today?"

"Gladly," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and walked in a circle, him copying her movements.

"Grr," he teased. "You're sexy when you are fighting."

I just about lept at him for that, but Alice and Rosalie held me back. I wanted to fight with her the entire time, but they kept holding me back.

Her eyes darkened and she leapt at him. He met her halfway and she thrust the stake into his chest. As soon as they both fell, I realized something terrible. The stake thrust into her as well, and I heard her curse. "Third times the charm," I heard Nikolas laugh weakly before he mummified.

I rushed to her side and I knew I wouldn't make it. "I'm sorry, and I love you, Damon," she whispered.

She fell limply and I pulled the stake out, cradling her to my chest. "Bella, baby, stay alive for me, please! I love you!" I cried over her body - I refuse to think of it as that. I cried over her still self and she remained still. She couldn't be dead.

"Bella," I cried, "Please, be okay!"

The pixie one, Alice, came up to me. "You need to get her to Marcus. He can help her. He knows what to do. This happened once before, when she fought Klaus."

I nodded, lifted Bella up, and ran inside the castle. I found Aro and Marcus sitting by the thrones.

"What's happened?" Aro demanded.

"She fought Klaus and some guy names Nikolas. They're dead, but she got staked in the process of staking Nikolas, at the same time, actually, with the same stake."

Marcus rushed to her side and took her from my arms. He set her down on the floor and motioned for Caius to come nearer. Caius looked her over. "It's just like last time," he murmured.

"What happened last time?" Edward asked Aro, desperate to know if she'd live.

"She got staked, but it missed her heart by a milimeter. Her body reacted as though it was hit in the heart, so she became frozen in time. Caius's powers are to heal her and if the stake missed her heart, she should be awake in a week or so."

"A week?" I groaned. Edward growled.

"How do we wake her up sooner?"

"Unless you want to kill her, there is no other way," Aro said coldly.

I knelt beside Bella as Caius placed a hand over her heart and one on her head. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He pulled away after a few minutes and I saw Bella looked back to normal. I had hope, until-

"She will remain like she usually looks until the end of the time required. If she survives, she'll waken. If not, she'll mummify again."

I nodded and looked at them. "Can I take her back to her room?"

They nodded and I picked her up, much to Edward's distaste. I ran to Bella's room and set her down on her bed.

"Bella, baby, please wake up. Please. I love you so much but you need to wake up!"


	10. Chapter 10

The week was long and boring. I stayed by Bella's side, holding her hand the entire time. I kept murmuring things to her and soon, she stirred.

"Bella? Bella, please wake up."

She fluttered her eyes open, sat up, and gasped. "They're dead, right? Nikolas and Klaus?"

I nodded. "You did amazing."

"And I nearly killed myself in the process."

"Caius saved you just in time, Bella. You missed your own heart. I was so worried."

She wound her arms around my neck and placed her lips softly on mine. "You don't need to worry about me, ever," she whispered.

"It doesn't mean I still won't," I told her, laughing at her pouty face.

"I really wish you wouldn't. I can take care of myself."

I sighed. "I love you, Bella."

"Love you, too," she whispered.

The door opened and there stood Cullen. "Bella, I love you."

"Don't love you," she replied.

I chuckled and in a flash Cullen was behind me with a stake ready to plunge into my chest. "Bella, I love you," Edward said again.

"Let him go," Bella growled.

"If you love me, you'll forget about him."

"If you kill him you'll ruin any chances of me ever loving you back," Bella said calmly. The stake fell to the ground and I was pushed away instantly.

"Bella-" Cullen said, sounding pained.

"Don't Bella me. I made it clear I do not want you and then you leave me! I do not want to see you as anything more than a guest in my home! Now, leave my room! I never invited you in here!"

I smirked as Edward walked out and I turned to Bella. "B-"

"You too!" she said, pointing to the door and smirking. "Out!"

"But-"

"No buts! Felix and Demetri will play with you."

I growled and ran off and almost ran into Felix and Demetri. "What are you doing? Roaming the halls."

"Bella told me to find you."

"She's up?" Felix asked.

I nodded, "And in a pissed off mood. Kicked me and Cullen out of her room."

"Nice, man. At least your alive. Last time she was pissed, she killed one of the guard members."

They took me off into the game room and I wondered what Bella was doing.

BPOV:

As soon as they left, I sank down on my bed and turned my iPod on.

I loved Damon, of course I did. I've loved him for nearly two lifetimes. I also liked Nikolas. Not when he tortured me, but he was nice to talk to and he was hot. And then there was-

"Bella!" Jane shouted from my other side of the door.

"What?" I growled, pausing my iPod.

"Shopping! The Cullen girls and the female guard are going. Aro's ordered you to come."

I growled and got changed quickly before following her into town, the guard and Cullen's trailing after us. When we went into our first shop, I smiled.

"Annabelle! Pearl! What are you doing? I thought you left town!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I just assumed. I didn't smell you in the castle."

"We were shopping. Come, come! You have to see this dress! It's perfect for the ball," Pearl smiled.

I looked at her and then at Heidi and Jane. "Ball?"

"Oh, right. Aro is hosting a ball for everyone to attend. Annual ball or something like that."

"Annual my ass. This is the first time I've heard of it," I grumbled.

"It was taken place the day you went to Virginia, so we never invited you because we knew how you felt about that week."

"Oh, well, let's get our dresses!"

We ran straight to the gowns and I found mine immediately. "Found mine!"

It was bright purple and floorlength. It flowed like a waterfall from the waist and there were little diamonds around the bust. It was perfect.

"It is beautiful!" Annabelle and Heidi cried. I smiled.

"I think this would be prettier," Alice said. "It matches your eyes."

I looked at the chocolate brown dress and frowned, "I don't think so. I have brown hair and brown eyes. A brown dress would be too brown."

"Just try it on, please!" Alice begged.

I sighed, "Fine."

I snatched the dress and Annabelle showed me a green dress. I smiled, "Perfect. It's beautiful."

She squealed and helped her mother pick out her's. Esme was going through the dresses. I smiled, "Esme, try this."

I handed her a Versace yellow dress that had flowers and post cards on it. It was beautiful.

"Is this proper for a ball?" she asked cautiously.

It was strapless, modern looking, and went to about midthigh. I shrugged. "I'm paying so get more than one."  
Pearl got a cream colors gown that went to the floor. Alice got a blue midthigh dress. Rosalie got a strapless deep red dress that went to her knees. Esme got the yellow one - I made her get it - as well as a rose colored floor length. Annabelle got that green dress that had a diamond waist. Heidi got a pink satin knee length gown and Jane got deep blue in the same style. Chelsea and Renata got white dresses. Chelsea's was strapless and looked like goose feathers. Renata's was just straight to the floor. Beautiful.

Then the wives came in. I giggled and hugged them. "Alright, alright. We need to get you dresses fit for queens."

They laughed. "For Sulplicia," I announced. I pulled out a canary dress that went perfectly with her black hair.

She gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"And now Athenadora. Ah, you were always the tricky one," I teased. She giggled and I pulled out a black dress. Perfect for her blond hair. "A strapless, kneelength black gown," I smiled.

"I like it, no! LOVE IT!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on."

We handed the clerk our dresses and paid for it. I ended up getting both the brown and purple dress. We shopped more for matching shoes and then we went back to the castle.

Alice grabbed my arm before I could get away "Do you want to hang out with Rose, Esme, and I?"

"No, I have to get ready for the ball."

"But its not until tomorrow!" Alice protested.

I smirked, "Exactly."

I ran to my room with my dresses and tried them both on. By far, the purple was the prettiest. I took a shower and then walked around to find the boys. "Oh boys!" I whispered. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Arm wrapped around my waist and I smiled. "Hey, baby."

"Hey," a voice whispered. Oh shit.


	11. Chapter 11

"You should really, really leave," I whispered to him.

"Why? Don't you want me here?"

I smiled, "Of course I want you here, but this plan isn't going to work if they catch your scent here!"

His arms immediately recoiled. "Right. Sorry."

"Who is this?" Demetri asked, rounding the corner.

"My brother, Andrew," I lied quickly. "Andy, this is Damon Salvatore and Demetri."

"In a house full of boys, sis?" he said jokingly. "I don't like it."

I rolled my eyes and looked him over. Pale skin, of course. Sea Blue eyes. Messy brown hair. Tall; 6' 2". Muscles like Emmett, but not as big. He looked enough like me to make it plausible.

"Andrew?" I asked, using that fake name. God, why did I pick Andrew?

"Yes?" he asked, watching the two boys.

"Why don't you leave and we'll meet up at the coffee shop down the road tomorrow at ten, in the morning."

"Right, right. You go away to lover boy and I'll go wallow in lonliness with Vanessa."

My eyes widened in delight, "Vanessa's here! Yay! Oh, get going!"

He chuckled and I kicked his shin. "Alright! Alright! I'm going!"

"Go!" I ordered. He sighed and flew back out the open window, changing into a dove. Peace was what he brough, everywhere he went. It was a gift, I would guess.

"Who was he?"

"My brother."

"You're brother died, though," Damon said. "Didn't he?"

"Yeah, but that was after I gave him some blood," I lied with a smile. "He was living with his wife in Prague for the last fifteeen years, haven't seen him since. I miss my little bro, we have a lot of catching up to do."  
"He doesn't even look like Andrew," Damon said with a convicting tone.

"You were gone," I reminded him. "He aged seven years before I changed him. Well that was on accident."  
Another lie.

"Interesting," Damon murmured, wrapping his arms around me. He hugged him back, but he leaned back and kissed my lips.

"Interesting indeed," I told him.

He looked me over, "Preparing for the ball?"

"Yes, I was looking for you boys because you need to get your tuxes," I said, thankful there was a conversation change.

"Of course," Demetri laughed. "Heidi would have my head if I forgot."

"Get your asses moving!" I laughed. "Come on! All the other boys in this castle better get their asses out in that garage before Sulplicia, Anthenadora, and I have to tear some ass up!" I shouted.

I heard scurrying footsteps and then I was alone in the hall. Finally!

I walked to my room, until I saw that there was Alice, Rosalie, and Esme standing right there. Shit.

"Alright, break it up!" I snapped. "Return to your rooms."

"Can we have some girl talk?" Rosalie asked.

I looked them all over, "Fine."

I opened my bedroom door and saw my iPod on my bed, from my last time I thought about 'Andrew'. I sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"Is there a reason why I see you with your 'brother' instead of Damon in the near future?"

"Why would I be with Andrew?" I asked.

"Because he isn't your brother," Rosalie said.

I smirked, "He's my brother, I assure you."

More lies.

"Really? Why do I see you saying you love him?"

"Because I love my brother," I said honestly. That was true. I did love my brother.

"You use a different name," Alice said bluntly.

"What name? Why would I call Andrew something different than Andy, And, or Andrew?"

"You call him Hunter," Alice whispered.

"Hunter? Are you sure you didn't see Vanessa saying that? She has god-awful pet names for him."

"I also saw you killing Damon."

"What?" I shrieked. "You must be mistaken. Is he alright?"

"He was in your bedroom and you guys were. . . you know. . . and you staked him."

"That's not right, I would never do that!" I panicked. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but it will be alright. It was probably a mistake, or like you said it could be Vanessa," Esme tried to reassure me.

"But then Damon would be with Vanessa!" I hissed. "It's messed up!"

"We don't know, so we'll keep watch on the vision and get this sorted out. Now, we have to get ready for the ball."

I shook my head, and looked at my watch, "I have to go meet Andrew for coffee to catch up, and maybe he'll bring Vanessa."

"Do you want us to come with?"

"No, no. I can handle talking to them."

"You sure?"

"Yes," I hissed at Rosalie. "Now, out, please! I need to get ready."

I ran to my closet and found my black dress that went up to my knees and was frilly and fun. I curled my hair and put some eyeliner and lip gloss on.

I ran into Aro as soon as I opened my door.

"Oh, hello."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a coffee date with Vanessa and her husband," I said.

He nodded, "Do you want someone to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Alright, take care."

"You as well."

With that, I ran to the entrance and took a deep breath before walking out. All the boys were back. Damn. I walked briskly down the sidewalk and made it to the coffee shop. I looked around and saw that no one followed me. I slipped into the alley behind it and saw Vanessa and Hunter AKA Andrew.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk. I might have been followed."

They nodded and we transformed into birds. Hunter the dove, Vanessa the hawk, and I the hawk as well. We landed in a tree in the absolute middle of no where. I could see for miles and I knew that if someone was coming, I would be able to see them.

"So, down to business. Why are you here?" I asked them.

"To start," Hunter said and I automatically knew what we were talking about.

"Details?" I asked them. This would be fun, and Vanessa was blocking Alice's visions, so they would be so clueless.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, everything was all set and it was time we all took action.

"Alice, Rosalie, Esme, do you want to go shopping?" I asked them.

They were in front of me in an instant and I saw Aro look at us with an evil glint in his eye.

"Who is all going?" Esme asked.

"Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, Vanessa, and I," I said 'Vanessa's name quickly.

"I can finally meet this Vanessa girl!" Alice cried. "Of course we'll come! I see that we are going to be great friends!"

If only, I thought.

"Yeah, and I need the boys to come so that they can carry the bags," I smiled. The girls smirked.

"Edward! Jazz! Em! Carlisle!" Alice shouted. "We're going shopping!"

I heard the four boys groan and they were in front of us in an instant.

"Damon! You as well!" I shouted.

He was beside me, looking defeated, in seconds.

I smirked, "We'll walk."

We nodded and as I got to the lobby, Andrew and Vanessa were waiting.

I hugged them both. "You guys are perfect for each other. I just can't get over it."

They rolled their eyes and we walked down the road during the rainy day towards the dress shop. The FAKE dress shop.

"In here!" Vanessa squealed.

I sighed, "Come on! This is our favorite store."

We walked in and the lights were off.

"I think its closed," Edward murmured.

In seconds, I had Edward by the neck, posing so that I just had to bite down, on hand under his jaw, holding it up, the other around his shoulders, choking him.

Vanessa had Alice. Andrew/Hunter had Jasper. Damon had Emmett. Theo had Carlisle. Poppy had Esme. Saman had Rosalie.

"What is going on?" Carlisle demanded.

"Aro has asked his best team of assassins to dispose of the family that broke all of the rules," I hissed.

"What rules?"

"You exposed yourself and you didn't kill the 'human' or change her, remember?" I growled.

"The whole family knew," Hunter continued. "None of you did one thing."

"I wanted to!" Rosalie choked out. "But the rest wouldn't allow it! Jasper and I wouldn't allow it to happen, but Edward was convinced that since you were his singer, you were his soul mate!"

"Saman, let her go. She's innocent. I know that," I ordered. Saman let her go, but Rosalie didn't run away. She just stood there. "Hunter, let Jasper go. He's innocent as well. He couldn't let go of the only way family he had."

Hunter let Jasper go.

"Now what to do with the rest of you," I murmured. Edward grimmaced.


	13. Chapter 13

"We kill them," Vanessa hissed.

"That we do," I agreed. "But should we torture you, or. . . give you an easy release?"

"Bella, we love you, please don't do this!" Alice pleaded.

"You may love me, but you broke the rules!"

"Please! Aro wants me to -"

"Join his guard," I murmured, finishing for her, "I know. And Aro and I have already talked it through. It seems, dear Cullen's, that he found a future seer with visions even clearer than yours. And she doesn't fall in love for humans as easily as your family did."

"Bella, if it makes my case any better, I wanted you to change," Emmett pleaded. "I was all for it! I always pictured you a vampire as soon as I met you!"

I looked at him, slight pity on my face, "You remind me of Andrew, my brother. He was so much like you. The playful humor, the bantering, the need for sports and games. It's a shame, really. I've grown to like you."

"Then don't kill me. I'll join the Volturi," Emmett pleaded. "I'll drink from humans if I have to. I can't have Rosie live without me."

"That's so sweet," I smiled. "We'll discuss it with Aro. I assume Jasper wants Alice alive?"

Jasper shook his head, "We were going to get a divorce soon. I've grown distant towards her."

"Good, because she's not your real mate."

Alice looked at me. "How do you know?"

"We have a new future seer, remember?"

"You never told me!" Jasper shouted at Alice. "You made me believe what we had was soul mate love!"

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered.

"It's a little late for that."

"Take care of the ones still under punishment. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, don't watch."

I tore off Edward's arm, causing him to scream out. The others took that as a signal and started to dismember the Cullen's. I lit the body parts on fire and turned towards Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. "Follow me."

Theo, Poppy, Saman, Damon, Hunter, Vanessa, and I kept the three Cullen's in between us as we ran back to the castle.

"Aro, the deed is done, but we spared three in order for you to reevaluate their case," I said.

"Interesting. You wish to keep the three alive?"

"Rosalie was always against keeping a human with the knowledge, as you can tell if you take her hand. Jasper never really grew attached to me, but he didn't want to go against his family. Emmett is Rosalie's mate and was always for me changing."

"Interesting. Give me your hands."

He took Rosalie's first and nodded, "Do you wish to join the guard, young on?"

"If you'll have me, yes."

"Very well. Welcome."

He took Jasper's and came back smiling, "My, a warrior! The vampire wars have always been kind to some, and you certainly. Would you like to join? You would most likely become an elite and travel with the highest ranking. And your powers will prove useful."

"I'd love to join."

"Welcome," Aro smiled. Then he turned to Emmett. "You are the strongest of the family, correct?"

Emmett nodded.

"Demetri, come forth."

Demetri came forward and looked at Aro, "Yes, Master Aro?"

"You and Emmett are to fight. No killing. But the first to be pinned to the ground is the weaker of you two."

We all stepped back and Emmett grinned. "A fair opponent. No mind reading involved."

Demetri lunged, causing Emmett to move out of the way quickly. The sparred for about ten minutes before there was a loud crash.

We all watched in amazement as Emmett sat on top of Demetri's chest grinning.

"I won."

I rolled my eyes, "He proves his strength."

"Yes," Aro murmured. "Emmett, your hand, please."

Emmett got off of a sulking Demetri and offered his hand.

Aro took it and in three seconds flat he let go and smiled. "You are definately getting a position on the guard."

My 'family' was together once and for all. Nothing was going to stop us. We were the elite of all killers. The Traditional Assassins.


	14. Chapter 14

Fifteen years, that's how long we've all been together. Damon and I were married. Vanessa and Hunter - my only other real love - got married. Emmett and Rosalie got married. . . again.

"And I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Aro cried, on his weekly sugar high.

Jasper leaned down and kissed Jane sweetly on the lips. That's right, Jasper and Jane. They were soul mates. And Jasper seems to have totally forgotten about Alice, but that doesn't mean that sometimes he mopes around.

We were all happy. We all belonged. We all had mates.

Three months later, after Jasper and Jane came back from their honeymoon, we were sent on a mission.

"It's time to test your newly trained skills. I'm sending you to Brazil to find a nomadic vampire that has the ability to control your will. It will not effect the traditionals, but Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, I warn you."

We all nodded and followed Aro's instructions to the Amazon Rainforest and searched for a scent. Any scent possible.

"Found one!" Damon called from a mile to my left. The group all sprinted to him and got a wiff of that scent. It smelt like cinnamon and cream. It smelt familiar. I was confused for a moment.

"Does this smell familiar to you?" I asked.

Damon took another wiff, "Yeah, it does, but I don't know where from."

We took off, spreading out. The scent, was so familiar. I was wracking my brain for it when I ran into something solid.

"Ow!" I muttered. I looked up from the ground and gasped.

"Audrina!" I shouted.

"Bella!" She squealed. "How are you, baby sister?"


	15. Chapter 15

"What? How? What are you doing a vampire? How the hell did you get turned?" I demanded, too damn happy.

"Well, Bella, I-"

"You found her! Good," Damon murmured.

"Damon Salvatore," Audrina murmured. "How interesting. I never would have thought that you were a vampire."

"You as well, Audrina," Damon smiled.

"You haven't answered my questions!" I giggled.

"Oh, right. A man by the name of James came and bit me, but before I woke up, he ran off. I've been wandering ever since."

"When were you changed?" I asked.

"About two years after you disappeared."

"Oh, god!" I cried. "I finally have my sister back!"

"Who is she?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose, this is Audrina, my blood sister. Audrina, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jane."

"Pleasure," Audrina murmured, a smile on her lips. She played with her gorgeous auburn hair, twisting it around in her fingers. Her orange eyes looked everyone over, nervously. She was paler than when she was human, but I guess that just comes with the vampire territory.

"We need to take you back to my place," I smiled. "You'll have fun there!"

"Your place?" she asked cautious.

"Volterra, Italy. Aro wishes for you to join the guard. Your gift is very valuable."

"Ah, yes. The Volturi. Well, let's go."

I was surprised she agreed so quickly, but didn't think anything of it. I had my sister back.

Three days later, we were standing in the throne room, Aro taking Audrina's hand.

"Seems we have a sister," Aro smiled, looking at me.

"She is related to me, yes. I had no idea she was a vampire."

"Interesting. Now, Audrina, we could use you. Do you wish to stay here? Serve under the guard?"

Audrina nodded quickly, "I'd love to. Bella and I have so much to talk about."

"You will be serving here for a minimum of two hundred years," Aro sentenced. "Have fun."

She smiled and nodded. I led her, as well as Damon, the Cullen's, Vanessa, and Hunter, to my room.

"You need to explain yourself."

"Well, as you know, the family is dead," Audrina said. I nodded. "We have some descendents from Andrew, but that's about it. Also, I am unmated. Poor guys don't think I'm worth it."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, some day."

She nodded, "After you went missing, father would go on searches for you. The whole town did. When the Salvatore's died, or were turned I assume, we all just figured you dead. No one searched for you guys, sorry," she chuckled. "Father never gave up on you, Bella, until the day he died. I was sitting in the woods, just talking to the birds like normal, when a blond, beautiful man came along. He said his name was James. I was frightened. He had red eyes. I knew things were not right. I had that gut feeling you always teased me about."

I grabbed her arm comfortingly.

"Well, he took me and carried me to the burnt church. No one went near there anymore. He bit me and I remember blinding pain for three days. When I woke up, the man was gone. I had an ache in my throat and when I was wandering the woods, I came upon Fefe McGee. I just couldn't control myself. I sank my teeth in and her blood. . . there was nothing like it! I couldn't stop until there was no more. I realized what I'd done, figured what I'd become, and I moved to the rainforest, roaming the lands for anything I could find to drink, to ease the thirst. Sometimes I'd search for animals, other times for humans. I couldn't control what I'd done. And then, you came along."

"It's been a hundred and sixty years, Aud. I thought you were long dead!"

"I'm sorry. I was searching for you. I thought, it was a possibility. You disappeared. No body. I never found you. You found me, though."

I hugged her, "You better stay here with me forever!"

"I will," she vowed. "I'm going with you wherever you go."

"Good," I smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "What now?" I called.

"Aro wants me to tell you that you are to train the newcomer. . ." he trailed off as his eyes looked over Audrina.

"Hey, my name's Audrina and you are?" my sister say excitingly.

"Demetri," he mumbled. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Oh yes, they are mates. I gave my friends and husband all knowing looks and they just smiled and nodded in return.

"Demetri, why don't you take over my trainings?"

"Gladly," he smiled at Audrina.

Oh, yes, they were getting married in the next ten years. I'll bet a hundred grand on it.

. . .

Let me tell you, I won that bet.


End file.
